vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
TG. 108
Summary Requested by the Military to stop Yupia, Doctor Thillbin Gordyn secretly started his project to create the "ultimate weapon for the purpose of war." Testing a selections of robots to do multiple physical task, only one succeeded. Dr. Thillbin Gordyn went beyond the project and gave the robot human organs, emotions, and thoughts; and thus TG. 108 was created. Once TG. 108 was given a human mind, he renounce his purpose for war and escaped Dr. Thillbin Gordyn's secret facility. Now on the run, TG. 108 seeks a normal life while his past follows everywhere he goes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A, higher with the Red Button Name: TG. 108 Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Android/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Master martial artist), Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Statistics Amplification (The Staff allows TG.108 to amplify his strength and speed with the Red and Yellow Button respectively), Empowerment (The Staff grants TG.108 access to several abilities depending on what button is pressed), Explosion Manipulation (When empowered by the Red Button), Energy Projection (When empowered by the Red Button), Forcefield Creation (When empowered by the Red Button), Electricity Manipulation (When empowered by the Yellow Button), Flight (When empowered by the Yellow Button), Teleportation (When empowered by the Blue Button) Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Designed to be able to stop Yupia. Fought on par with Fry and Time Havoc.), Higher with the Red Button (Amplifies him to the point that he is capable of oneshotting opponents that are capable of harming and overpowering him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Fry and Time Havoc), higher with the Yellow Button (Speedblitzed Fry and Time Havoc) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Larry, who can lift the leg of a small-island sized giant) Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class, higher with the Red Button Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Took numerous hits from Fry and Time Havoc), higher with the Red Button (Took multiple hits from an amped Fry) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: The Staff Intelligence: Gifted (TG. 108 was build with the sole purpose of being skilled enough in combat to defeat Yuipa, having gone through extensive and grueling tests to ensure his skill was second to none including introducing him to The Staff, a weapon he mastered nigh-instantly upon picking it up for the first time. He is able to use each of The Staff's functions to their fullest capabilities and is capable of switching functions on the fly with no loss in his combat efficiency. Despite not using one normally, TG. 108 is also a highly skilled swordsman, able to precisely cut opponents in such a way that they physically explode into pieces without even realizing they had been cut in the first place) Weaknesses: Can only use one button of The Staff at a time, VANISH's teleportation charges have a cooldown period before they can be used again Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Staff:' A short black metal rod created by Dr. Thillbin and given to TG. 108 during his first combat test run. The Staff has 3 different colored buttons, each corresponding to a different ability that is granted or amplified when TG.108 fights, as well as an unknown fourth black button. However, due to a failsafe pit in place by Thillbin, only one button can be used at a time. The Staff is also pointed on one end, allowing it to be used as a piercing weapon, though this is not its intended purpose. **'Red Button: THE WRATH:' Grants TG. 108 greatly enhanced strength, the ability to create explosions with his attacks, and the ability to manipulate energy both offensively ad projected red bolts and defensively as a barrier. **'Yellow Button: FLASH:' Gives TG. 108 an immense boost in speed, so much so that opponents who can keep up with him normally are unable to even perceive him, as well as grants him the power of flight. **'Blue Button: VANISH:' Allows TG. 108 to teleport up to 4 times in a fight, allowing for both short and long-range teleportation, however each use requires a recharge time before it can be used again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7